Father Frost
by Camaleao
Summary: “Você deveria melhorar essa cara. Vai ficar todo enrugado e careca se continuar se preocupando.” - Demolition Boys centric COMPLETA


_Ah, sejam bem vindos a "Father Frost__"! Essa fic apesar de ter como protagonistas Tala e Bryan, acabou dando um destaque enorme para o Ian. Tudo bem, sei que essa não é a pior coisa do mundo. XD  
De inicio eu escutei "Jesus Bleibet Mein Freud" para escrever, e aconselharia que você escutasse também enquanto lê. Dá um efeito interessante._

_Por fim: A historia se passa alguns meses antes do inicio do campeonato mundial da primeira fase e não possui nenhum spoiler, milagrosamente._

_Have fun!_

_

* * *

_

**Father Frost**

_"Oh geada, geada. Não me congele."_

_**Russia. Dois meses antes do Campeonato Mundial.**_

Conseguir uma folga na abadia não era algo que pudéssemos chamar de freqüente.  
Ocasiões tão raras guardavam por vezes as esperanças das pequenas crianças por quase um ano - quando finalmente acendiam-se as pequenas luzes em volta das Iolkas e as ruas pareciam tão claras a ponto de derreter a neve no chão.

Tala não era exatamente o maior fã dessa época, como nenhum dos outros garotos mais crescidos da abadia. Tampouco Bryan ou Spencer gastariam voluntariamente seu tempo livre observando luzes e pessoas sorridentes, se não houvesse um motivo excelente para isso.

E o motivo era Ian.

"Vamos, por favor!" ele dizia com os pequenos punhos cerrados e com os olhos brilhantes. "Nós ganhamos o campeonato nacional, precisamos de uma recompensa!".

E embora Tala não acatasse 'sair pela rua gelada e rumar até um parquinho velho' como um exemplo razoável de comemoração, o clima nas praças parecia bem menos hipócrita do que a ar que rodeava a abadia com o fim das preparações para a Vigília. Além disso, o mais novo era o único dos _Demolition Boys_ ainda podia ser levado às lagrimas com os cânticos de natal e com a poesia dos Ofícios, mesmo que elas fossem recitadas pelo próprio Boris. E o Lobo preferia qualquer coisa a ver aquela cena.

Distanciaram-se dos portões, mãos unidas, segurando sem muita firmeza uma a outra. Atrás deles, as carrancas distintas de Spencer e Bryan seguiam indiferentes a mesma rota do ruivo – que por sua vez, conduzido pela curiosidade pulsante do pequeno, era carregado de loja em loja para ver os brinquedos nas vitrines coloridas.

"O que deu nesse cara?" Bryan fora o primeiro a questionar.

Nenhum de seus companheiros de time se prestou a responder. A única replica que recebeu foi o murmúrio agitado das pessoas que passavam pela rua, sorrindo com pequenas e grandes sacolas e esbarrando nos ombros dos garotos.

"Puxa, essa seria uma oportunidade excelente para bater algumas carteiras..." tornou a falar, dessa vez colocando o velho sorriso rasgado na cara e esperando ansioso a vinda do olhar reprovador de Tala.

Mas sequer o olhar alcançou sua direção.

Pensou mais uma vez em soltar mais alguma provocação e desistiu ao ver as expressões indiferentes dos companheiros caminhando a sua frente, principalmente do Lobo. Tédio. Estava de fato ficando bastante entediado com aquela cena morna de passeio na pracinha.

* * *

Ao entrarem pelo não tão convidativo portão, depararam-se com os grandes brinquedos enferrujados. Não eram muitos é verdade, mas as barracas de jogos viciados cobriam razoavelmente bem o espaço; o vento carregava junto a si uma melodia suave de natal, meio triste, contrastando com o céu pesado e cinzento que começara a adormecer sobre a cidade.

Tala engoliu seco, discretamente. Bryan sorriu.

As luzinhas piscantes – algumas falhas – logo chamaram a atenção do menor. "Eu quero ir ali!" disse animado ao apontar para uma barraca vermelha onde uma mulher de cabelos castanhos entregava um urso de pelúcia para um garoto.  
E após Spencer e Tala juntarem seus trocados, lá estava Ian acertando bolas em latas e para a surpresa de Bryan, de fato ganhando algum tipo de premio.

Uma beyblade azulada. Simples e rude. Uma vergonha perto da Wyborg.

E embora Ian soubesse a qualidade do objeto em suas mãos, não pode evitar sorrir. Guardou-a no bolso cuidadosamente, como um tesouro, fechando suas mãos sob o pequeno objeto e logo mirando os companheiros de time. "Para onde querem ir?"

Spencer levantou seu pesado braço, apontando um pequeno grupo de garotos em volta de uma cuia. "Não quer testar seu novo brinquedo, Ian?".  
Por conta começou a andar, como um líder – seguido no mesmo passo pelos outros, em silêncio.  
Tala foi ficando para trás, até que sumisse.

* * *

"Ei, me deixem jogar com vocês!" – invadiu o pequeno grupo sob o olhar despreocupado dos outros dois, com o frágil lançador em mãos.

De fato, não só a beyblade, mas como o próprio lançador eram muito diferentes dos objetos tecnológicos e exatos vindos da abadia.  
Ao lançar a pequena peça azulada, reparou como era desengonçada, com sua rotação imperfeita.  
Pensou por um instante ter usado força demais. Certificou-se ao olhar para o lançador inutilizado em sua mão, com alguns dentes quebrados.  
Diferente dos outros garotos, que mantinham os próprios inteiros – mesmo que gastos – Ian passou a ver o quanto o treino de Boris o tinha lapidado.

Avançou empolgado; seu oponente tinha uma técnica simples, mas suficientemente funcional para um amador.

Estava se divertindo. De verdade.

Tão rápido quanto o giro da pequena beyblade azulada, Ian comandava e sorria. Se chocava e se afastava, no ritmo dos encontros dos anéis de ataque.

Até que ouviu um _creck _durante o intervalo entre a inspiração e a expiração.

_Anel de ataque._

_Disco de peso._

_A engrenagem giratória._

_E até a base laminada_.

Todas as peças da beyblade amarela foram lançadas pelo ar, bem em frente aos olhos de Ian. Até mesmo o garoto mais velho que ele enfrentava, caiu de joelhos chocando-se contra o solo. Nos lábios do loiro choroso, apenas o ruído de negação.

Talvez Ian tivesse se empolgado demais.

Talvez em outra situação ele nem tivesse se importado com uma cena tão costumeira como a de ver a beyblade do oponente quebrando. Mas aquela não era uma situação costumeira, afinal.  
Aquela fora a primeira luta em que se divertira em anos. A primeira luta sem a Wyborg depois de tanto tempo. A única em que se sentiu mal pelo adversário.

Por isso, retirou à pequena beyblade azulada da cuia e a colocou na mão do outro, sem olhar muito para ela. Sentiu a pontada do remorso bater tão forte por ter destruído a maior que por isso compensaria o loiro desconhecido com o primeiro e único brinquedo que já havia ganhado. "Aqui, pega..."

Bryan cruzou os braços a trás da cabeça e começou a caminhar, ignorando a continuação da cena atrás de si. "Droga, Ian, você quer me matar de diabete?" resmungou baixinho, afastando-se, a chutar uma pequena pedra pelo caminho.

* * *

Tala, sentado sob o banco de concreto, mirava com as sobrancelhas tesas o carrossel funcionando. Um carrossel meio caído, com cavalos mancos e forro de fundo rasgado, mas que pareceu prender a atenção do ruivo em sua estrutura mal abranjada.  
As criancinhas no brinquedo sorriam, subindo e descendo com os cavalinhos por voltas e voltas, em oposição ao ruivo mal encarado, alojado e imóvel.

"Você não ta meio grandinho pro carrossel, Tala?"

"E você não cansa de se meter na vida dos outros, Falcão?"

Bem, aquela fora a primeira resposta do Lobo dirigida a ele naquela noite. Oh, estavam fazendo progresso.

Bryan sentou-se ao lado do ruivo. "Parece entediado. Eu também estou."

"Bem, eu odeio natal, odeio parquinhos e essa maldita musica esta me dando nos nervos. Acho que é lucro eu estar apenas entediado." – abriu um meio sorriso com um olhar de provocação, dirigido diretamente.

"Talvez você devesse apenas relaxar. Mas não precisa aceitar um conselho vindo de alguém como eu." – e ressuscitou o sorriso rasgado.

De fato ele não precisava mesmo; era sempre o ruivo que comandava os outros e encontrava sempre os melhores caminhos para uma vitoria rápida e racional numa luta. Mas fora do Stadium as coisas não funcionavam da mesma maneira, nem com as mesmas estratégias ou com os mesmos gráficos de senóides e as formulas as quais estava acostumado dentro da cuia. E isso era tão maçante pra si.

Junto da Wolborg ele era o capitão do time mais temido da Rússia, um demônio do gelo. Mas fora da abadia e dos campeonatos ele era apenas um garoto ruivo, sentado a observar um carrossel pronto para se despedaçar de tanta ferrugem.

"De qualquer maneira, você deveria melhorar essa cara. Vai ficar todo enrugado e careca se continuar se preocupando."

Tsc. Maldito. Talvez fosse por isso que gostasse tanto dele.

Subitamente, Bryan agarrou seu braço; Tala o fitou com olhos duros, mas apesar dos resmungos e das pernas travadas, foi carregado para longe do carrossel falido e apresentado a um novo brinquedo.

Olhou pra cima, sem muita vontade e viu as pequenas cabines de pintura gasta pouco a pouco tocando o céu frio e percebeu a intenção por trás do sorriso de Bryan.

E cedeu.

Lá do alto as pessoas pareciam tão pequenas e a irritante musica parecia mais branda. A cabine a meia luz deixava tudo do lado de fora mais brilhante, até mesmo o carrossel estropiado. "Não é tão ruim assim, não é?" – um sorriso desabrochou em sua direção.

De fato não era mesmo. Era divertido ver o mundo do alto e era muito divertido estar com Bryan também. Mesmo que aquela ansiedade por causa do mundial continuasse latejando, mesmo que ainda temesse decepcionar os companheiros de time, ele não evitou sorrir ao ver as pequenas figuras de Ian e Spencer lá em baixo, a procura dos dois.

"Até mesmo o Boris pega leve em época de natal. Talvez eu devesse mesmo relaxar." – se encostou melhor no banco de madeira e fechou seus olhos para sentir o movimento de descida da roda gigante. Bryan ajeitou-se melhor ao lado do Lobo, tocando timidamente o ombro de ambos e não mais se moveu.

"Obrigado, Bryan."

"Tudo bem. Apenas não olhe mais para aquele maldito carrossel."

E o silencio dos dois voltou a centrar-se no calor do encontro dos dois ombros, enquanto o mundo fundia seus burburinhos e risos com passos e o irritante tema de natal.

* * *

**Notas da autora**: _Que alegria, consegui mesmo finalizar! Minha epoca de provas ja havia chegado e eu ja tinha deixado de estudar para uma delas para terminar isso aqui. Bem agora a anciedade de concluir minhas "obrigações" com o fandom ja passou e posso me concentrar decentemente nos estudos de novo! XD (hein?)_

_De qualquer modo eu ja queria escrever uma fic de natal a um bom tempo. Só não imaginava que envolveria o tema do parquinho. O que acharam, casou bem o tema?  
Fiquei imaginando Boris recitando poemas de natal para uma multidão, como é tipico nas comemorações russas. Deoz, isso é tão absurdo! Mas acho que querendo ou não, ele não deixa de ser um abade..._

_Ah, "Father Frost" é o nome de uma canção natalina russa. Mais uma informação a nivel de curiosidade XD_

_Quanto as dedicatorias... bom, esse é meu presente de natal para o meu "pai" que está no Canadá nos assistindo. Hehe, feliz natal, dona _**Mary!** **Lily Carroll**, _obrigada por ter ido comigo à aquele parquinho enferrujado e colocado sua segurança em risco! Mas esse não é só um presente de agradecimento e sim a proposta de um desafio: quero que vc escreva algo envolvendo Tala, Bryan e um parque com ferrugem, muita ferrugem. Consegue? Nah, eu sei que consegue XD_

_Por fim, perdoem uma nota tão grande e deixem reviews, para que eu saiba que o risco de pegar exame não foi em vão :D_

_Camaleao._


End file.
